Oshiete!
by Enetari
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensembles depuis un an déjà, pour fêter l'occasion, ils se rendent où tout à commencé: le zoo Konoha. Naruto s'entête alors à savoir à quel moment exactement son petit ami est tombé amoureux de lui, ce que celui-ci refuse de lui dire. Ils sont tous les deux entêté, lequel cédera le premier?


Salut à tous!

Voici ma première fiction sur le fandom de Naruto (et ma première publication tout court), c'est un **OS** pas vraiment long et le couple est un **SasuNaru**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont l'heureuse propriété de **Masashi Kishimoto **et pour le rating je la note** K+ (présence d'un lime)**.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, quelles qu'elles soient: j'ai besoin d'avis divers pour pouvoir m'améliorer et revenir en force par la suite! ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>OSHIETE<strong>

* * *

><p>- <em>Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fiches encore? <em>s'impatienta le grand brun sur le pas de la porte, qui ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

- _Je suis prêt, j'arrive!_

- _Ca fait déjà trois fois que tu me dis ça, et apparemment tu n'es toujours...!_

- _Je suis là! _termina la petite frimousse blonde en attrapant la main de son petit ami. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son imprévisible petite teigne.

Naruto et Sasuke se connaissaient depuis la Seconde, ils n'étaient pas forcement amis au départ mais ils étaient toujours au même endroit, au même moment, du coup, ça avait crée des liens. Petit à petit, ils étaient devenus inséparables, et c'est en fin d'année que Sasuke se rendit compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami allait bien au-delà de l'amitié.

Mais Naruto ne s'en rendit même pas compte - au départ en tout cas - et même quand il le sût, refusa de répondre à ses sentiments, tout en restant son ami. Sasuke avait attendu. Lui qui n'était pas patient par nature, attendit encore un an, à la fin de leurs années lycées, que Naruto comprenne ses propres sentiments à son tour.

C'était arrivé au Zoo Konoha et c'est là qu'ils se rendaient à ce jour, l'idée étant venu à Naruto de fêter leur un an de couple à l'endroit même où tout avait commencé.

A peine l'arche de l'entrée franchie, le blondinet se tourna vers Sasuke pour lui déclarer, tout sourire:

- _Dis Sasuke, c'est ici que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressens pour toi..._

Ils s'étaient en effet disputés à propos d'une chose insignifiante, et Sasuke l'avait laissé en plan en hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Heureusement, il avait réussi à le rattraper, et par la même occasion, répondre - tardivement certes - à aux sentiments du brun.

- _Oh je me souviens parfaitement. Tu avait même fondu en larmes devant la cage aux ours, me faisant promettre de ne jamais te quitter, _précisa t'-il narquois.

Naruto grimaça. Oui, il avait _un peu _paniqué ce jour là... Il fallait avouer que Sasuke pouvais paraitre très convainquant parfois, et il avait bien cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais tant il avait l'air fâché.

- _Enfin, si j'avais su qu'il fallait faire semblant de t'abandonner pour que tu me tombes dans les bras, je l'aurais fais plus tôt, crois moi._

Le blondinet cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'offusquer:

- _Pardon?_

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Si facile à énerver comme gars que c'en était même plus drôle. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser, et Naruto en oublia toute sa colère. Seul importait désormais ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke, qui se fit plus gourmand, pressant la langue contre sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa jumelle.

Naruto aurait aimé profiter de cet échange, pour le moins fort agréable, mais n'avait pas oublié la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était levé au matin. C'est à contrecœur qu'il mit fin au baiser, s'éloignant de Sasuke et de sa bouche trop tentatrice pour pouvoir rester concentré. Celui-ci grogna avant d'interroger son cruel petit-ami du regard.

- _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, _expliqua t'il

- _Quelle question? _demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil

- _Celle-ci: à quelle moment tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais?_

- _Quoi?_

- _A quel mom ..._

- _J'ai entendu ta question, pas la peine de la répéter, _s'énerva Sasuke_, je ne comprends juste pas où tu veux en venir._

- _Il y a environ deux ans tu m'a avoué tes sentiments en me disant que tu les éprouvais depuis longtemps._

- _J'ai dit ça? Moi? _fit innocemment le brun

- _Oui, parfaitement._

- _Hm_, se renfrogna Sasuke, se faisant la réflexion qu'il parlait bien trop à l'époque.

Mais son mutisme ne découragea pas la petite tête blonde, aussi têtue qu'un troupeau de mules, qui persévéra:

_- Sasukeee, allez dis le moi, s'il te plaiiiis_

- _C'est_ _pas en geignant comme un môme que tu sauras quoi que ce soit,_ le prévint l'intéressé, _et fais attention ou tu marches, tu bouscules tout le monde, espèce de buffle._

Nullement atteint par cette comparaison peu méliorative, Naruto se préparait à la deuxième phase de son plan pour amadouer son petit-ami. Ce dernier, pas dupe, connaissait le blond depuis trop longtemps pour savoir qu'il allait essayer de l'avoir par les sentiments et fondre en larme en disant qu'il se sentait rejeté et d'autres encore. Sasuke le savait, et pourtant, il savait aussi que ça allait fonctionner, qu'il allait céder.

Parce qu'il y avait une chose face à laquelle celui-ci se retrouvait impuissant dans une situation: les larmes. Et celui qui connaissait le point faible de ce jeune homme en apparence imperturbable - comme Naruto - pouvait alors le mener à sa guise. Alors, avant qu'il ne se retrouve manipulé, Sasuke décida de reprendre en main le déroulement des évènements, et avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, lui proposa:

- _On fait un jeu. Celui qui gagne pourra donner un ordre à l'autre, qui se verra obligé d'y obéir. Ca te vas comme ça?_

Un éclair de malice passa dans les grands yeux bleus. Parfait. Il adorait les jeux.

- _Janken?_ suggéra t'-il

- _Ca marche_.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il perdit.

Et si Sasuke n'avait pas un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage, c'était qu'il savait bien le cacher, mais Naruto voyait parfaitement la lueur des vainqueurs satisfaits danser au fond de ses iris noires. Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. C'est donc boudeur qu'il quitta le zoo vers dix-huit heure. Ils trainèrent un peu en ville mais il ne se dérida pas.

- _T'es vraiment mauvais perdant_, soupira Sasuke

- _M'en fiche, je veux rentrer maintenant._

- Pas question

Naruto le regarda ébahi.

- _Comment ça "Pas question"?_

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien avant de dire, tout à fait sérieux:

- _Le vainqueur donne un ordre, le vaincu obéit, c'est ce qui était convenu._

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Evidement, il n'avait pas oublié.

- _Vas-y, crache le morceau,_ fit-il à contrecœur

Le brun se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment osé vu la couleur que pris le visage de Naruto.

- _Tu... T'es vraiment qu'un pervers! Et puis, on peut pas, c'est fermé à cette heure ci et..._

Sasuke le laissa déblatérer tout seul pendant qu'ils se rendaient vers un lieu qui était en effet fermé de nuit: la piscine municipale.

- _On va se faire attraper par un gardien, j'te dis!_ chuchota Naruto

- _Mais non, y'a plus personne à cette heure,_ le rassura le brun, déjà au bord de l'eau.

Il plongea sa main dedans et réprima un frisson: elle était drôlement fraiche! En même temps, c'était l'été et il faisait nuit, donc aucune raison pour qu'elle soit chauffée.

Pendant que Sasuke testait la température de l'eau et - accessoirement - retirait ses vêtements, Naruto se demanda pourquoi, de tout les garçons de la terre, il sortait avec le plus vicieux d'entre eux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car celui-ci l'empoigna vivement avant de l'entrainer avec lui dans l'eau froide du bassin.

- _Sasuke! _s'exclama le blond en toussant

- _T'étais trop long, _fit-il, _je suis impatient moi, tu sais, je déteste attendre, _ajouta Sasuke en faisant quelques brasses pour rejoindre son blondinet.

- _C'est pas une ex..._

Sasuke le coupa d'un baiser humide - c'était le cas de le dire - car si Naruto connaissait son point faible et savait l'exploiter, lui aussi avait conscience des faiblesses de son petit-ami, et l'embrasser avec toute la fougue possible était généralement le meilleur moyen de le faire taire. Théorie vérifiée car Naruto y répondit amplement, passant outre le fait d'être aussi trempé qu'une serpillère, à patauger dans une eau plus que fraiche et où il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, rencontrant sa peau déjà nue qui frissonnait sous ses doigts. Sasuke ne lâchait pas sa bouche, il était donc essoufflé comme pas deux, et le poids de ses vêtements ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester à la surface. Le brun le remarqua, et c'est ravi qu'il prit le soin de l'en débarrasser, pouvant ainsi à son tour palper le bronzage dévoilé de son amant.

Jeu de mains. Sasuke ne se lassait pas de sentir les doigts fins du blond parcourir son corps.

Coups de langue. Naruto se laissait dévorer par son partenaire.

Mouvement involontaire. Ils gémirent tous les deux en sentant leur bassin se rencontrer.

Le désir en fût accru, Sasuke immobilisa Naruto sur le bord de la piscine, laissant glisser sensuellement ses mains sous le dernier vêtement qu'il portait pour le lui retirer, se débarrassant à son tour du sien pendant que le blond s'agrippait à son dos pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Ils s'unirent fiévreusement dans l'eau avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol râpeux de bâtiment. Naruto se blottit contre le torse musclé de celui qui lui avait fait connaitre le paradis quelques instants plus tôt. Soupirant d'aise quand celui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu' à ce que Sasuke déclare:

_- En Seconde, on avait tous les deux natation dans notre menu de sport. Le premiers jour, tu es arrivé tout fier dans ton maillot de bain orange tout neuf. Tu riais et on pouvait t'entendre jusque dans le bassin pour enfant. C'était pas un rire bruyant, c'était juste très communicatif, j'avais l'impression qu'ainsi tu distribuais ta bonne humeur à tout le monde. Il se tût un instant. C'était marrant: ce gars que je retrouvais toujours fourré dans mes pattes était un petit bonheur ambulant, qui riait comme un dieu dans un maillot de bain qui moulait parfaitement ses formes..._

- _Sasuke! _s'offusqua l'intéressé

- _Je plaisante, même s'il y a une part de vérité, je dois te l'avouer. Enfin, si tu veux savoir à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux, bah c'est celui-ci._

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fourrer son nez dans le cou de son amant et de resserrer son étreinte.

Il était bien comme ça.

- _Merci Sasuke._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>TADAM! (non peut-être pas finalement...) Alors? Vos impressions? Vos conseil? :)<p>

Je m'excuse pour les "A" sans accent et les "C" sans cédille, en majuscule je n'ai aucune idée de comment les faire apparaitre... Je chercherai mais si quelqu'un veut me filer le tuyau, je suis preneuse hein! ;)

Je m'excuse aussi pour toute autre faute, j'ai corrigé plusieurs fois mais bon, il est possible que certaines erreurs m'aient échappées...

Sinon, bonne journée, bonne nuit (pour les nocturnes :p ) et à bientôt! :D


End file.
